Yet Another Late Night
by Drakriff
Summary: Another late night involving Marshall's perviness. :D Oneshot and mostly dialogue. R&R! Sequel to: 'It's a bro thing.'


Yet Another Late Night.

AutNotes: Well...sorta like a sequel to 'It's a bro thing.' Not really sure though. Oneshot and mostly dialogue. Reviews will get you an internet high five and hug from me personally. :D

A/N: I don't really think that there is a plot here…more like just some random stuff I came up with.

Anyway I'm talking to much. :P The story begins now:

It was morning through the land of Aaa. Sun peeked through nearly every window available. Since it was so sunny, Marshall had to put on a hoodie and wore some fancy leather gloves.

He made his way into the candy kingdom and looked for the prince.

He saw through one of the windows and spotted the prince reading a book on his bed. He went in the window to speak up.

'Hey watcha doing right now?'

'Reading...so damn boring.' He whined.

'So...why are you reading if you don't like it?'

'Just to pass the time I guess.'

Marshall laughed.

'Hey remember that night when we thought about Fionna's ass and boobs?'

The prince stopped reading when he heard 'night'.

He let out a chuckle and said: 'Yeah I remember. That was actually one night when I actually fapped. I haven't really done it in a long time.'

'Uh...okay...so help think of a way to do Fionna.' Marshall said.

'Hmmm...I...uh...Nope got nothing.'

'Aww man.'

The two guys were silent.

'How about you get her drunk or something?'

'Not bad though I'm pretty sure Fionna wouldn't agree to alcohol.'

'Oh yeah...maybe...get her high?'

'Do I look like I have drugs on me right now?'

'Hah well you know you're Marshall and all.'

'Man I'm never gonna get to second base.'

The prince erupted into laughter when he heard that.

'What?'

He stopped laughing and said: 'Well uh you might not believe it but I already hit second base with Fionna.' The prince said smiling.

'Ugh what? How'd you do that?'

'Well It was kind of an accident.'

'Oh...soo she didn't let you touch her tits?'

'Nope but she didn't seem to mind.'

'Damn you're such a lucky bastard Pinky.'

'Well enough about me how about you?'

'The closest I got was a kiss on her cheek.' Marshall said while frowning.

'HAH! well what's one way to get you to touch her tits?'

'Well I'm just ok with seeing her tits. Touching them is another story.'

'Hah well ok so what else?...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Oh! Uh hold on...nevermind.' Gumball said.

Marshall couldn't take it anymore...thinking about Fionna.

'Well I'm gonna go now.'

'Ok good luck trying to get to her!'

Marshall left and went back to his house.

'What to do?...How do I do it?'

The question echoed through Marshall's mind several times. Little did he know he had spent 12 hours thinking.

'What time is it?'

He checked his clock near his bed and saw it was 8:27 pm.

'What the fuck? How long have I been thinking? Well I guess I'm gonna go to Fionna's.'

He dusted off the dirt from his shirt and jeans and flew out.

When he reached the treefort, she saw her sitting on the couch playing with Beemo.

He crept in through another window until he was right behind the couch she was sitting on.

'Hey Marshall.'

'Uh yeah how'd you know I was here?'

'Well...just a lucky guess.' She laughed.

'...'

'...'

'Hey Marsh wanna do something?'

'Holy crap she's asking me out!' Marshall thought.

'Uh sure what do you have in mind?'

'Well there was this cool lake me and Cake found so...wanna go there?'

'Holy crap she's gonna be in her underwear!' He thought again.

'Uh ok then...'

Marshall grabbed Fionna by her arms and lew out the window.

'So where's this lake you're talking about?'

'Somewhere near the evil forest.'

'Uh ok to the evil forest then.'

The two zipped through the night and found the evil forest.

'Ok so where?'

'Over there!' She pointed to the west outskirts of the forest and there was a gleaming lake.

They floated down to the lake and sat beside it.

'so are we getting in or what?' Fionna asked.

'Uhh what?'

'Did you just think we would sit here? Of course we're going in the lake.'

'But I don't have any swimming stuff right now.'

'Well too bad for you! I already got my swimming stuff.'

'Ugh...this blows.'

Fionna laughed and began to take off her hat, shirt and skort. All that's left was a blue two-peice with purple flowers on it.

'Ugh man this REALLY blows.'

Fionna got in the lake saying: 'Hah. Why don't you just get in with your boxers on?'

'It'll be soaked.'

'Can't you like make fire and stuff?' She asked while in the lake already.

'I don't wanna burn my boxers.'

'No just control it until they dry maybe.'

'Hmm nice idea.' He stood up and unbuttoned his red plaid shirt, took off his shoes and pulled down his pants...revealing a pair of black boxers with pictures of bloody hands.

'Emo boxers?' Fionna asked smiling

'What? Oh these...uh I don't really know but I am not emo.' (A/N I'm emo btw :P)

'Hah whatever just get in here.'

Marshall got into the lake.

'Agh! Damn it's cold!'

'Well you wouldn't expect it to be warm now would you?'

'Touche.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'This bikini is so uncomfortable.'

'Oh...ok.'

Marshall was now turning a deep shade of crimson.

'Ugh could like turn around while I fix my bra?'

'QUICK! I need to say something to let her show me tits!' He thought.

'I...uh...um well I'm uhh gay? Huh oh yeah! I'm gay so it wouldn't really matter.' He lied while smiling.

'Smooth...' He thought to himself.

'Really?' Fionna asked with an unsure face.

'Uh...yeah! I just um...hide it from everyone I guess.' He lied again.

'Oh uh that's cool so you wouldn't mind if I just take off my bra right now?'

'If that's ok with you I guess.'

'HOLY CRAP THIS IS IT! I FINALLY GET TO SEE IT!' He thought.

'Oh ok!' She said smiling.

Fionna took off her bra and showed her boobs. She stretched her bra for a while and put it back on.

'Ok that's better.'

From the outside, Marshall looked like he was bored to death but on the inside, he felt victory.

AutNotes: Uh yeah sorry if it's a bit perverse...but I don't really think this would be considered M. It doesn't really have any lemons...more like just dirty talking. Anyways whoever reviews will be loved by me for eternity! :D For me this story kinda sucks. What so you guys think? :/


End file.
